This invention relates to soft luggage, and more particularly to pockets that are mounted on soft luggage and accessible from outside the luggage.
In soft luggage having conventional outside pockets, the access to the pocket is through an opening having a slide fastener that zips straight across the side wall of the luggage. Access to the pocket requires pulling the fabric away from the side wall. To put articles into the pocket, the fabric is pulled away and the articles are stuffed past the opening. To take articles out, the fabric is pulled away from the side wall and the operator's hand is forced past the slide fastener to drag the articles out past the slide fastener.